


Be A Good Slutty Angel

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [43]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Collars, Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, Gags, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 20:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3583335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do captive!Cas and demon!Dean with some bondage, gags, vibrator(s) and a collar? Lots of Cas begging too. You can do whatever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be A Good Slutty Angel

Cas watched as Dean walked back into the room, and he whimpered softly.

Dean heard, and his eyes flashed to black, making Cas struggle against the bonds again.

"Dean…let me go, please. Fight the urges you have. Please." Cas begged, watching Dean strip and join Cas, bound on the bed.

"Why fight when I can just take what I want, Cas?" Dean asked, smirking.

Cas pulled at the bonds again, and cried out when Dean tugged on the collar that was around Cas’ neck, forcing his head forward.

"Dean, stop! Please!" Cas begged. "Stop…"

"No." Dean growled, moving on top of Cas and pressing his cockhead against Cas’ lips. Cas kept his mouth close and shook his head, begging in his eyes. "Am I going to have to gag you, Castiel?"

Cas whined at the use of his name. That meant that Dean’s patience was wearing thin, and that Cas’ shouldn’t test him. Cas was going to anyways.

"Will I have to gag you?" Dean growled,

Cas whimpered again and shut his eyes.

"Looks like I will." Dean said, pulling away, letting Cas’ head drop back.

Cas’ eyes opened and he watched as Dean pulled out a ring gag and a vibrator.

"No! Please not the vibrator, Dean." Cas said. Dean enjoyed setting it to the highest level and watching Cas squirm and keen.

"Maybe you should have thought about being a good angel slut then." Dean said, grabbing a small bottle of lube.

He squirted it on Cas’ hole, and Cas shuddered at the coldness.

"Please….no." Cas begged. Dean rubbed the lube around Cas’ hole and shoved a finger inside, making Cas cry out. "Stop, Dean, please!" Cas begged, trying to get away.

Dean opened Cas quickly, and Cas groaned at the slight burn in his ass. Dean pulled his fingers away, lubed the vibrator and pressed it against Cas’ open hole, watching it sink inside. Dean turned the vibrators on, and Cas cried out as it ran directly against his prostate.

Dean shoved the gag inside Cas’ mouth while it was open and he buckled the strap around Cas’ head, moving back and shoving his cock inside Cas’ mouth.

"You need to learn how to be a better angel, Cas." Dean grunted, gripping Cas’ hair, and Cas sobbed around the gag and Dean’s cock, the vibrator forcing him to slowly become hard as it ran against his prostate. "Once you do…everything will become so much easier for us."

One hand went down to Cas’ collar, holding it as Dean fucked Cas’ mouth and he reached back with his other hand and started to fuck the vibrator in and out, making Cas scream.

"Fuck, Cas…those noises go straight to my cock, make me harder." Dean groaned. "Gonna come down your throat."

Dean left the vibrator and started to fuck faster in Cas’ mouth, before he pressed close, and came.

Cas swallowed as well as he could and Dean pulled out, grinning.

"I wonder how many times I can get you to come today? Looks like we’ll find out.


End file.
